The Shadow Detective
by flamegear123
Summary: A story about a necromancer detective who is at the top of the English sanctuary


The Shadow Detective

Running, why must everyone one run, i mean surely it is easier just to give up, but apparently not for this guy, his name was Tyson Blad, an elemental mage with a history of selling amulets of power on the black market, and the man chasing him is me, Lukem Strom, a detective for the English Sanctuary and a master necromancer, and the only necromancer ever to become a sanctuary detective, and my power is all stored in a skull ring on my finger i have had since i was twelve years old.

Anyway back to Blad, he turned a corner into the back alley ways of London and came to a dead end, he turned around as i rounded the corner and smiles "How about you just turn around and we forget this ever happened" and from under his jacket he pulls a knife.

"Somehow i doubt i will take that deal" i say with a cool voice, he smiles and i just stare then he charges.

The knife swings towards me and i lift up my arm and block the strike, then i grab his wrist and twist, with a squeal of pain he drops the knife and i kick it away, he pulls his arm, making me stumble then swings a punch, i duck and kick out at his legs and he hits the ground with a painful thud.

"there really is no need for all this" i say as i dangle some handcuffs,under his nose.

"well i see every need" and i notice to late at him pushing the air, it feels like being hit by a truck as i get thrown in the air, i land in a crouch but a boot comes flying at my face, smacking into my nose, blood spurts out everywhere as i lie on the ground, not conscious of anything happening around me. Tyson just walks up and looks down, "and here i thought you were special"

"i am just gimme a second"

"and why would i do that"

i look up and smile " i said i only needed a second, and saying that gave me five" i watch his smile disappear as a shadow smacks him into the wall, he clicks his fingers, creating a spark that turns into a fireball but i send a wave of shadow crashing onto him, he gets up with a struggle but when he feels the cold metal of my gun in the small of his back he stop

"now would you please put your hands up" i say.

Chapter 2

I drop Tyson at the sanctuary and head to my friend Bryan Kitly's magic-science lab, he is always the one who heals me, well maybe i should describe myself before we go any further, My name is lukem strom, i'm about 6'3, i have blonde hair and blue eyes, i am an expert in various martial arts, am an expert marksmen and have achieved high levels in necromantic power, i have a muscular build.

Anyway Bryan looks at me "let me guess kicked in the face" i tut and smile

"these criminals must learn that my beauty should not be attacked constantly by boots, i mean its easier just getting shot"

"you have a very self indulge outlook on life my friend" Bryan says with a sly smile

"shut up" i say as he just rubs some healing mud on my nose, almost instantly i feel my nose start to fix.

"so did you hear" Bryan says as he sits down

"about what" i raise and eyebrow

"why about your new partner of course"

i look at him with surprise " i work alone Bryan and they know that"

"not any more" he throws me a file that he pulled from my jacket, on the cover it had the Sanctuary crest, and inside a picture of a girl, no older than 18, she had long blonde hair and ice blue eyes, and her name was written under it, Vanessa Walberg.

"who is she"

"as far as i know she is some big hot shot detective that came over from america, she is a bone breaker" now this means she is able to break the bones of people with the slightest touch

"well i aint working with her"

"actually you are" from out the corner of my eye i see the girl in the photo, i flick a look back at Bryan and he just shrugs and says "we had to heal a wound for her, you walked in about 5 minutes after her"

She walks over and holds out her hand "Vanessa Walberg your new partner"

i just look at her hand then at her "sorry i work alone" i turn to walk out when she sweep my legs, i land on the floor and roll, she aims a kick at my head, put i block and move in, but she fires an elbow at my face, i twist, the elbow missing my face by millimeters, then i grab her arm and lock it, then force her onto the desk

"why?"

"i wanted to see if you had any actual skill" she says with a smile

"well do i?"

"ehh your ok" i let her up  
"why are you here Miss Walberg" i ask with a raised eyebrow, a usual e\motion for me to use

"im here because i have a case that i think you will be extremely interested in, because last time i heard you have been doing mediocre cases ever since that incident in germany" she flicks her eyes to my stomach, where i think back at the scar that is there, the day my life went very very wrong.

Chapter 3

I was in Berlin, following up on a lead about an old acquaintance by the name of Jack Grentlee, he used to be a detective for the sanctuary, a good friend of mine, he was a skilled mage, specializing in symbolic magic, also pretty good at martial arts and was a master swordsman, practically my alter ego, until the day he betrayed the Sanctuary, stole secrets, and became an information dealer of the criminal world.

Any way we had valuable intel that he was meeting a client a bar in germany, so we stationed plain clothed cleavers in the bar, as well as a few Sanctuary agents, since Jack knew what i looked like, i had to wait outside. Just before the deal was to go down at 11:00pm i went to check the outside agents that were covering the exits, i approached the car and my ring started to burn with cold, signalling death was near by, i went to the car and peared in the window, both agents dead, long red slits opened along their throats, i pulled my radio to signal everyone but a huge explosion from the bar threw me back, wood and glass and bone went flying everywhere, i call everyone, no one responds, and i decide to start moving when i hear someone behind me, a mocking voice "you know im smarter then you Lukem" Jack says in a mocking tone.

He pressed the cold steel of his blade against my back "my sources told me all about your little plan tonight, its just so sad i had to kill everyone to get you alone"

"are you flirting with me?"

"haahah nope" i take the moment to spring forward away from the blade, i twist, sending my leg out and i kicked the blade, it flew out of his grip and i drew my gun, pointing it directly at his head "i win" i say with a cold smile

"hahah you really didn't" he grabs my wrist and moves the gun as i fire, he twists it out of my grip, i fire an elbow at his face and he stumbles back dropping his gun as i move in and sweep his legs, he hits the ground, i kneel next to him "why did you leave"

"the Sanctuary wasn't worth my time" and with that he taps a symbol on his hand and fires a punch, it feels like a huge metal plate smashes into my face, and i get thrown back, as i stumble up he taps two symbols on his arms, they glow blue and he flings his arms wide, a blue wall of energy smashes into me, i feel ribs break, gashes open up and i fall. he walks over "you should have killed me when you had the chance" he puts his foot on my chest and moves his weight, i feel whats left of my ribs cut into my lungs and i scream, he pulls me up and throws me against the wall "you see the reason why i win is because i know who i am, do you" and with that he picks up his blade and runs it across my abdomen, i fall to the ground and the last thing i see is his boot colliding with my face.

Chapter 3

"that was confidential information" i say with a snarl, my hand reactively moving to the scar

"it isnt when he is selling a nuclear magic devise to a group of sorcerer radicals" she chucks a file at me, inside shows details of a device

"i dont know what this means"

"i do" says Bryan "they use the device to clash atoms together, then it accelerates them using magic, the device has a lethal radius of 1000 miles"

i go quite "how did he get the device" i say with a deadly voice

"the scientist who made it gave it him"

"and where is he"

Vanessa smiles "in the compound of a mafia crime boss, they believe he is just a local street chemist"

"well i will be back soon" i walk to my car, Vanessa following

"i told you i work alone" i unlock it and get in

"yes but you will need help, these guys have guns"

"yea well i have intent" and i floor the acclerator.


End file.
